1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processor for musical performance of a wind instrument using a mute for reducing volume of sounds generated by the wind instrument (sounds of the musical instrument).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4114171 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4124236 for example, it has been well known that a mute (silencer) is attached to a bell of a brass instrument such as a trumpet to reduce (mute) volume of sounds emitted by the instrument to the outside of the instrument, with a microphone being embedded in the mute so that a player of the instrument can listen to sounds collected by the microphone through earphones as sounds emitted by the instrument.
As described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4521778 and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3145588, furthermore, it has also been well known that a wood wind instrument such as a saxophone is housed in a mute (silencer) formed of an enclosed housing to reduce (mute) volume of sounds emitted by the instrument to the outside of the instrument, with a microphone being embedded in the mute so that a player of the instrument can listen to sounds collected by the microphone through earphones as sounds emitted by the instrument.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-52836 discloses an art for resolving the difference in localization of sound image between a case where sounds reproduced by earphones are localized inside a head of a player, more specifically, where a player listens to sounds supplied by a microphone embedded in a mute (silencer) through earphones as sounds of a musical instrument as described above, and a case where the wind instrument is played without the mute. In the art, electric signals supplied from the microphone embedded in the mute are processed by a sound image localization filter which performs convolution operation on the electric signals so that the player can listen to reproduced sounds of the wind instrument at a position of sound localization of the case where the wind instrument is played without the mute.